Commissioner R
|-|Base= |-|Bishop= |-|Body of the King= |-|Gods Absorbed= Summary Commissioner R originally served as a member of the Judges under Mujin Park, by recruiting participants for the G.O.H Tournament. It's later discovered that R joined Nox, acting as a double agent and rising to the rank of Bishop. This was supposed to have been a ploy to destroy Nox from the inside, but R double-crossed both Mujin and Okhwang to take his place as Jade Emperor. Shortly after, R unveils that he is, in fact, the son of the King, and his first experiment. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | At least 6-C, possibly Low 6-B, higher with Borrowed Power | At least 6-A, High 6-A with Borrowed Power | At least High 4-C | 4-B, higher with Borrowed Power Name: '''Commissioner R, Ultio R, Bishop R '''Origin: The God of High School Gender: Male Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Demigod, Human, Greed | Jade Emperor Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Borrowed Power, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Fear Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Can instil fear into his opponents with his presence alone), Skilled Bowman and Swordsman, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Illusion Creation, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Resistance to Willpower Manipulation |-|With Greed=All previous abilities in addition to Resurrection, Power Bestowal (Gave Jegal Taek a part of his Greed), Fire Manipulation, Healing, Power Absorption (Absorbed The King of Nox's powers), Absorption (Greed can steal the powers of others and even turn dead bodies into Borrowed Power), Power Nullification (Greed can consume the Taboo, breaking it on a global scale. Powers taken by Greed cannot be used by their owners. Nanotech healing and Borrowed Power healing do not work on victims of Greed, even though they can cure exposed bone fractures and missing chunks of flesh, or High-Low Regeneration), Soul Manipulation (Greed can consume souls), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Greed can consume the Taboo, a conceptual law placed on humans by the Gods) |-|Body of the King=Same as before, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant and Swordsman, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Power Mimicry, Energy Blasts, Soul Absorption, Resurrection of the dead (through Energy Stones), Can empower others, Spaceflight, Physics Manipulation (Can control the fundamental forces of physics, such as Gravity, Magnetism, Electricity, Strong Force and Weak Force, Acceleration, Inertia, Friction e.t.c.), Portal Creation, Possession, Limited Spatial Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Durability Negation with Weak Force, Teleportation with the Cane of the Sage |-|Gods Absorbed=Summoning (Can summon the Gods as Borrowed Powers), Likely has Power Mimicry (Can copy any technique or ability he sees or reads from his opponent's mind), Energy Manipulation and Absorption (Can absorb light and heat from his surroundings to empower himself), Resurrection (has one life for each of Satan's horns, which can resurrect him if used before death, Garuda can ressurect his user by sacrificing his feathers and converting mana into HP), Cannot be harmed by divine entities (The contract made between Gods, Humans, and Monsters prevented the Gods from interfering with Human affairs), Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Duplication, Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation (Can read minds), Law Manipulation (The Gods can form a contract with humans and monsters that prevent the latter two from harming them directly), Resistance to Heat Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Commissioners should all be stronger than contestants like Daewi Han. Often fights with Commissioner Q) | At least Island level, possibly Small Country level (Comparable to Commissioner O), higher with Borrowed Power | At least Continent level+ (As a Bishop, he should be comparable in strength to Sujin Lee, who could fight an Incomplete Monkey King Mori Jin), Multi-Continent level with Borrowed Power | At least Large Star level+ (Drained The King to the point of near-death after the latter obtained a youthful body and gained his physical abilities) | Possibly Solar System level (On par with Mori Jon after having his limiter Crown removed, which even Satan in his final form felt that he could never beat him again, also released the taboo of the whole Earth, and used Satan and Odin as Borrowed Powers), higher with Borrowed Power Speed: Subsonic (Swifter than Mori Jin) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than Priests who are comparable to Chapter 3 Daewi Han and Mira Yoo) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Sujin Lee) | Massively FTL+ (Outpaced a slightly tired King, should be comparable after absorbing his physical abilities) | Massively FTL+ (Should be faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Block Class | Island Class, possibly Small Country Class, higher with Borrowed Power | At least Continent Class+, Multi-Continent Class with Borrowed Power | At least Large Star Class+ (possesses the King's strength) | Solar System Class (Fought evenly with Supreme God Mori Jin), higher with Borrowed Power Durability: At least City Block level (Withstood attacks from a causal Mori, though the latter broke his arm in the process) | Island level, possibly Small Country level | At least Multi-Continent level (Comparable to other Bishops) | At least Large Star level+ | Solar System level (Took blows from Supreme God Mori Jin), higher with Borrowed Power Stamina: Incredibly high, should be comparable to the King in his prime after taking his physical abilities Range: Melee | Planetary via Greed (his Greed is large enough to cover the planet) | Several miles via Borrowed Power | Extended melee via Sage cane, hundreds of kilometers via Sword of Tathagata Standard Equipment: * Cane of the Sage: A magical staff that allows Ultio to summon the Heavenly Realms. It can also be used to create portals to and from the Heavenly Realm. * Sword of Tathagata: 'A mystical katana that Ultio can summon out of thin air. It's cutting prowess is such that it can pierce incredibly strong armor such as Mori Jin's Yongpyo and the King's Robes of the Sage. 'Intelligence: Acting as a double agent for both Park Mu-Jin and Nox, Ultio is a deceptively cunning person. He fooled both the King and Park Mu-jin into trusting him, only to double-cross both and take the position of Jade Emperor for himself in a plot to rid the world of the Gods. Weaknesses: His control over the King's Fundamental Force Manipulation is not as precise as the original King's or Daewi's. Summoning gods too quickly reduce his control over them. If a being is still alive when he extracts their soul, with sufficient willpower they can resist his control and break free, returning to their bodies. Weakens when there is less and less Greed in his body, which Mandeok Sang utilised to poison him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Aerokinesis: His first seen Borrowed Power can create and manipulate wind at will. ** Cyclones: During his battle with Judge Q, he is seen gathering small cyclones in his hands and using them in combat. He can summon many smaller cyclones at once, or create bigger ones. ** Bow: He can also create a bow made of wind and shoots arrows with it that is easily able to pierce the body of a human, even a Judge class fighter. When Judge R combined his original Borrowed Power with greed's absorbed one, it is powerful enough to pierce a copy of the Ruyi Jingu. He has shown the ability to fire as many as six at once * Greed: R is revealed to be the original Greed, a more powerful version than the one held by Jaek Kal-Taek. The Greed gives Ultio several abilities, including the power to resist The King's third eye. ** Power Absorption: Greed allows R to drain the life energy out of other beings to gain their strength and powers while shriveling the victim into a weakened and rapidly aged state. R does this to The King, managing to absorb his physical power. ** Power Assimilation: Greed can manifest any power it has consumed previously. ** Soul Manipulation: The Greed allows Ultio to consume the spirit forms of Borrowed Powers to gain their powers, as well as extract the souls of others to summon in battle. By consuming the souls and remains of the Gods, Ultio can repeatedly summon them. ** Black Flame: Ultio can wield a black flame that is difficult to extinguish, which he used to battle and defeat Hui Mo-Ri. Hui theorised this was the result of Ultio consuming another Borrowed Power. ** Fundamental Force Manipulation: By absorbing the King's "Body", Ultio gained his physical capabilities and the ability to use his Fundamental Force Manipulation. However, Ultio comments that without the King's "Mind" he cannot control it with as much precision as Han Dae-Wi * Illusion Creation: Ultio R can project illusions into his surroundings that are almost indistinguishable from the real environment, and used it to hide his presence from the Hui and the Okhwang during their battle. However, these illusions appear fragile, as the King was able to easily rip one apart once aware of its presence. Key: Limiter On | Limiter Off | Bishop | Body of the King | Gods Absorbed Others Notable Victories: Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) Sephiroth's Profile (Speed was equalized, both were at their strongest) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The God Of High School Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Concept Users Category:Telepaths Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Physics Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Possession Users Category:Space Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Law Users Category:Demigods Category:Humans Category:Leaders